How it all came to be
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Ever wonder why sector V decided to join the KND? Hes my explanination and entry for yougotburned's contest!


This is a contest entry for yougotburned's contest

I hope you like it.

And if you don't then screw you! LOL kidding

I don't own KND

**Nigel Uno-** "Tag you're it!" Rachel yelled poking the British boy of seven years old at the park. The sun was going down but they continued to play.

"Oh yeah" he chased her past the seesaw, under the slide, and toward the picnic area.

"Rachel?" he looked around for the blonde girl "W-where are you?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl screamed and Nigel jumped into action. He ran to the other end of the picnic area where the screaming seemed to be coming from. He heart nearly stopped when he saw Rachel being attacked by count Spankulot.

"Naughty child, no running in the picnic area!" He yelled as Rachel let out another blood curdling scream. Nigel watched the whole thing from behind a nearby tree.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, and what do I do? _ He asked himself over and over again. Soon enough Count Spankulot dropped the girl and left. Nigel came out of his hiding spot

"Rachel, are you okay?" he asked

"No I'm not okay! I thought the KND where supposed to save kids, if I was an operative-"

"-Why aren't you?" Nigel interrupted her

"Me? Be an operative, I don't know that I could be…."

"Sure you could! Hey we could both sign up, help keep the park safe at night. It could be a lot of fun and you might be in my sector!"

**Hoagie Gilligan- **"Hoagie, come down for dinner" Tommy, Hoagie's 4 year old little brother called

"I'm not hungry" Hoagie yelled back tinkering with some wires of a robot on his desk.

"Aw come on Hoagie" Tommy walked in "Why don't you come eat dinner with us"

"What's the point?" Hoagie sighed not looking up from his project "We're all gonna die anyway"

"Don't talk like that! Just because dad died doesn't mean everyone is"

"Ya know dad promised to help me finish building my toy robot when he got back from the air force….I'm not coming down until I finish it"

"Ya know you might have an easier time building that if you used 2x4 technologies" Tommy suggested

"If I use what?" Hoagie looked up

"My friend Lee was telling me all about the KND, you get to make weapons and fight evil adults! It is awesome!"

"Evil adults? Like the kind that killed dad?"

"Any kind!" Tommy explained

"Hmmmm" Hoagie scratched his head.

**Kuki Sanban- **"Okay Kuki your father and I are off for work you be good and watch Mushi" Her mother called rushing out the door

"And no fighting with your sister!" he father yelled. Kuki sat on the steps and let out a bored sigh. Her parents where never home. She was usually left to feed and care for Mushi.

Her mom said that if she had some friends then she would get a baby sitter, but the closest thing to a friend she had was a blonde Aussie who lived down the street, though she desperately wanted to be his friend he tried to avoid girly girls like her. So she practically lived on the computer.

Then she got an email, but not just any email.

One from the KND, they have seen her skills in video games at the arcade and think that she would be a great addition the KND.

"What is k-n-d?" She asked herself. Luckily the computer told her. The KND was an organization by kids for kids, it's like kids bop only it is actually worth it and there isn't much singing involved.

She wasn't gonna do it, it all seemed a bit stupid, that is until she saw the words in bold print

"**Make new friends in your sector"**

This was just what she needed, what better way to make friends than sign up to fight adults?

**Wally Beatles- **"You really should join the KND Wally" Bartie said walking down the school hallways with his friend

"No cruddy way! Why would I want to be stuck with stupid cruddy people all day and fight people I don't know?"

"What are you chicken?" Bartie asked

"What are you dumb? Shut the crud up, I ain't scared of nothing"

"Yeah you know Kuki Sanban isn't scared why should you be?"

"They're letting **her **in?" Wally stopped walking "But she's so girly and a cruddy girl!"

"Yeah but if you are still scared I can always take your name off the sign up list…"

"Count me in!" Wally smiled. "This must be easy if little miss rainbow dorky is joining"

**Abby Lincoln- **"Cree! Mom says it's time for dinner!" Abby called outside "Cree?" she asked looking around. About a block away she saw Cree and Maurice battling the tolietnator. She stood in excitement as they kicked him all the way to china and back again. At the time she didn't know he was the worst villain and loved how easily her big sister took him down. At that moment she wanted to be like her big sister.

At that moment she decided to join the KND.

**I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing this; I hope to win the contest though I doubt I have a change against really big hat.**

**Review (0.o)**


End file.
